I'm Here For You
by aoiyumekou48
Summary: Sometimes, your own existence is enough to ease someone down. Be there and here them out, that's all you got to do.


**Author's Notes: **Hai, hai! Bringing you another 5927 fanfic. If you have an account in LiveJournal, mind becoming friends? Ahaha :D Enjoy reading!

**Pairing: **5927

**Warning:** Cheesy? Crappy? OOCness?

**Disclaimer:** KHR isn't mine. Only this fic where I put all of my daily 5927 fantasies.

* * *

><p>Seeing this unsettled look on my Tenth's face is just too much for me. I tried to ask him what's wrong but he kept on brushing me off, using that fake smile to make it look like nothing's wrong. I know Tenth, I know. There's something troubling you, there's someone hurting you. Why can't you tell me? Am I not that trustful enough? I'm your right hand man, right? No, I'm your friend, right? But it doesn't mean that I'm your "close" friend. I kept on troubling you and only that baseball freak can calm you up. If it's for Tenth I'd gladly let Yamamoto beside you and comfort you, even if it hurts me. Not because it's my duty as your right hand man but because I'm your friend. You are important to me. I care for you and I want to help you. I'm always reaching out my hand for you to hold onto. But, my presence isn't enough for you Tenth. Am I right? Don't worry, even if you don't need me I'll always be here. Just call out my name and I'll be there.<p>

"Excuse me, Tenth." Gokudera knocked on the door.

"Yes, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna smiled.

Gokudera bowed his head, showing courtesy for his boss. Seeing Tsuna's smile makes him smile too. He thought, _"Will Tenth show me that warm smile again?"_

"Sorry for intruding boss. I'll just make my daily report and this could be a bad news for you." Gokudera briefly frowned.

"One of our allied families, Gallo Family, was attacked and they were asking for reinforcements. They are currently located at an underground base and there are fifty recorded casualties. Their boss is currently missing, including his most trusted messenger, his wife, and his two sons. Several bodies were found dead near their base and one of them is identified as the servant of the family's boss' son." Gokudera briefly glanced at his boss and noticed that Tsuna was frowning. He continued his report.

"I have already taken care of it, Tenth. Rest assured. I sent enough of our people and two of your guardians, Sasagawa Ryohei and Chrome Dokuro. I asked them to contact us immediately if an emergency happened or if the situation is worse than we thought. Everything should be fine, Tenth." Gokudera said casually, trying to ease Tsuna.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna simply responded while looking at the moon shining brightly at the night sky.

Gokudera bowed his head. As he was about to leave, he decided to stay and maybe, just maybe, be of help to his boss and calm him down.

"Mind if I take a seat, Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna simply shook his head no. Gokudera took a sit and he observed his boss with sad and understanding eyes, thinking if he could do something or anything to calm him down. Wondering if he should go call Yamamoto while the baseball freak is present at the base. Speaking of Yamamoto, Gokudera recalled their conversation earlier.

_"Oi, yakyu baka!" Gokudera called out to Yamamoto who is currently being treated of his wounds from the earlier fight._

_ "Oh, Gokudera! Yoh!" Yamamoto answered back, smiling. It looks like ten years wouldn't be enough for them to completely change. They're still the usual ones, only more matured and experienced unlike their past selves._

_ "After you're finished with your own business there, go to Tenth. He needed someone right now and you're the only guardian I know that can comfort him." Gokudera said calmly. They're not middle school students anymore to be so immature and fight over who's going to comfort Tsuna first._

_ Instead of laughing it off and answering a, "Sure!" Yamamoto just frowned. He didn't respond. He waited for the nurse to finish and leave the room._

_ "I refuse." Yamamoto simply said, still frowning._

_ "What?" Gokudera hissed back, not letting his temper get the better of him._

_ "Listen, Gokudera. More than anything or anyone, you're the only one who can do that right now. Tsuna needs you there and you should be the one comforting him, not me."_

_ "Me? The one who Tenth mostly needs? Don't kid me! He doesn't even talk to me about the matter! How am I supposed to help him?"_

_ "What? Do you think he talk to me about what's troubling him? Do you think I know something? No, I don't! Those times you called out to me to come and see Tsuna, I'm just there looking at him, completely clueless on what I'm going to do! I can't just laugh off and say it's going to be alright! He's not some damn kid! You're his right hand man, you're his CLOSE friend. What happened to that Gokudera who's always declaring 'I'm the right hand man of the Tenth boss of the Vongola! It's only natural for me to stay by Tenth's side and do anything for him.' What happened to that Gokudera that I know?" Yamamoto said. He tapped Gokudera's shoulder and whispered,_

_ "Your very existence is enough for Tsuna. Trust me." And with that, Yamamoto left the room._

"Heh. That bastard." Gokudera snickered.

"I'm scared, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna suddenly spoke in a form of a whisper, cutting Gokudera from his thoughts.

"I'm scared, Gokudera-kun. I'm scared." Tsuna repeated those words, louder this time. His voice is shaking almost on the verge of crying. He clenched his fist but Gokudera went to him and he reached out his hand to touch it.

"Tenth…" Gokudera said in a soothing voice. Tsuna looked at him with watery eyes and it just hurts him to see his Tenth like this. So sad, so weak, so fragile… like he's slowly and easily crumbling, falling apart.

"Tenth, you know… it's okay to be scared. It's only natural for us to be scared." Gokudera continued, trying to comfort his boss.

"But, I'm a boss!" Tsuna shouted. "I'm the Tenth boss of the Vongola! I should be strong! Taking everything like it was just a game of losing and obtaining something." As Tsuna said this, tears started to fall down his eyes. Gokudera cupped Tsuna's chin and made Tsuna look at him. He wiped Tsuna's tears and Gokudera smiled at him.

"Yes, you are indeed a boss but you're not some heartless bastard who only cares for money and monopolizing a country. It doesn't mean that you are weak. It just means that you can feel and understand pain and what being scared is. It's a proof that you are alive and that you care. I followed you because of that trait. You are a selfless, caring, and a strong boss. There's nothing that you should change." Gokudera said in his most soothing voice while caressing Tsuna's cheek.

"Plus, you have us, your guardians. We are here to support and protect you. We are here to help you carry your burden. You are not alone, Tenth. We're here for you, I'm here for you. You should at least know that." He continued.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera with shocked and watery eyes. He then smiled, a true smile that makes you warm inside, just like the sky.

"Yes, Tenth. Never ever forget that smile." Gokudera hugged Tsuna.

"I've always loved your smile – so innocent, so pure, so warm. Sorry for my selfish request but please, always show it to me, Tenth." Gokudera whispered into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna nodded and he buried his face on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Just let it out, Tenth. I'll be here for you." Gokudera whispered.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." And with that said, Tsuna drifted off to sleep without any worries in mind. A peaceful night for a busy and sad tomorrow.

Gokudera carried Tsuna and went to Tsuna's bedroom. He carefully laid Tsuna's small body on the bed. He turned the lights off and kissed Tsuna's forehead goodnight.

"My pleasure, Tenth." Gokudera smiled. He walked out of the room and called it a night.


End file.
